This is it
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Asuna's friends with Haruhi.She has 3 jobs a record and lives on her own.the exact oppistite of the host club.but oppisites attract and so she feels the pull between her and a certain club member,her life is turned upside down stuggling to resist the pull
1. Diner talk

**I really wanted to do an Ouran HS Host club so enjoy and expect another very soon!**

'_This is it.'_

Asuna Karata POV

So here I am in my waitress uniform and roller skates at an old fashion American 80's diner in Tokyo. The outfit is a blue frilly short dress with short sleeves and a white apron I have decorated with multiple pins from not-too-well-known-bands.

The roller skates are old fashioned too of course. I have all my chunky bracelets on and some chains around my neck. That's what I'm wearing when I see Haruhi in a booth with a bunch of guys.

I'm not the prettiest girl. I have shoulder length brownish/reddish hair that is way too curly to control. I wear ten tons of eye liner too hide the bags under my eyes from many sleepless nights, and I'm very pale.

My eyes are bright green, making me look like a cat, and I'm average height. I'm pretty curvy though, I know Haruhi has to pretend to be a boy at her school, but I definitely couldn't.

I roll over too her. "HAURUHI! You should've given me some notice if you were coming, I would have gotten off work!"

She looks over to me; she's in her school uniform. Next to her is a blondy I'm guessing is Tamaki. She sooo likes him. Next to him is a tall guy with a poker face like no other. I suspect he's Mori form the little blond kid sitting on his shoulders.

Next to him are two red head twins, Karou and Hikaru probably. And next to them at the other end of the booth is who I believe to be Kyoya.

"Sorry I forgot your shift was today!" She looks around her table and says

"This is my friend Asuna Karata."

"Hello my princess, where have you been all my life, hiding your beautiful face from us? What a crime." Tamaki says standing up and cupping my chin in his hand.

"Hiding from you, if Haruhi had given me warning to you guys coming here I could have kept it that way too." I said to him slapping his hand away.

"That's really no way to treat a waitress you just met, haven't you ever heard of sexual harassment?" I spit.

Tamaki swirled down into a deep hole of depression from my rejection. He slumps back in his seat so far it looks like he'll fall. Though his friends look impressed.

"Oh, a waitress! How fun! I've never known a waitress before!" Claps Hunny.

I smirk, "I can tell, what can I get you?"

"It seems we've decided to get the family dinner meal please." He says smiling so brightly I just hug him.

"Okay. Hey Haruhi, you didn't forget about Yamato's tonight did you?" I said to her.

"No, but I'll get it next time." The entire table is tuning in on our conversation now,

"Haruhi, tonight is the 22nd!" I scream. Her eye's bulge out of her head.

"Oh! I totally forgot, can I grab a ride with you, oh I can't wait!" Then she remembers whose she's sitting with and immediately regrets saying that.

"What's going on Haruhi" Says one of the twins,

"Yes, tell us Haruhi!" The other enforces.

"Um, tonight's just party. No big deal. There's a party every night, somewhere." She says playing it off. Not to smooth if I might add.

"Oh a party, can I come. PLEASEEE." Whines Hunny as he jumps up and down on Mori's shoulders.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, commoner parties are much different than your kind of parties." I suggest.

"And what are our kind of parties," asks Kyoya, challenging me.

"Lets see, lavish gowns and expensive silver, silk table clothes and chandeliers, champagne and lobster with after dinner music and polite chatter." I retort.

"And your parties?" He inquires, raising his eyebrows.

"Casual clothing that can get dirty, a hot humid basement filled with teens smoking and drinking god knows what out of little red cups listening to the band playing while standing close enough to the speakers to blow your ear drums out."

There mouths are hanging wide open. Okay so maybe it isn't every day that people admit to the illegal doings of teen drinking but seriously are they that prudish?

"What, I said it wasn't good idea didn't I?" I said as innocently as I could with a puppy dog face on. Speaking of which.

"Hey Hunny, I had a feeling Haruhi would bring you guys over some time soon so I made something's for ya'."

"YEHA A PRESENT!" I rolled off feeling their eyes bore into my back. I come back with a bunch of platters and put them on the tables with the customers that ordered them, when I get back to Hunny I place a single piece of pie in front of him.

"Try this." I said. The rest as them looked at me curiously. He stuffed his face and his eyes grew wide.

"It's so beautiful…" he said beginning to cry tears of joy. At this notion Tamaki comes out of his little zone of depression at looks at the pie curiously as well.

"My famous fudge blueberry pie, I thought you'd like it. Haruhi did mention you liked sweats." I said.

"Haruhi talks about us!?" Tamaki says.

"What does she say?" Says Karou. (I think)

"Is it bad?" asks Hikaru (I think).

"No she really has it bad for you guys, don't worry." I chuckle. Haruhi likes them all too much to talk badly of them.

"Has what bad?" Asks Hunny with a mouth full of pie. Poor Mori, it's dripping on his head.

"Asuna, where's the food?" Interrupts Haruhi.

"Hold you horses, its coming. Don't get your panties in a twist."

At the mention of her panties Tamaki goes off on a speech about he shall not allow such talk, he's her father blah, blah, blah.

"Then I guess that makes you mommy huh?" I ask Kyoya.

"Unfortunately, but Tamaki is the man of the house, if you will." He states. I smirk at this remark and go behind the counter to get their food. Boss man tells me it's the end of my shift so I get dressed in the meat locker and come out to give them there platter in my regular clothes.

"Here ya go guys, but it's the end of my shift so I gotta get going."

"See ya tonight Asuna, I'll get these guys to drive me though." Haruhi says, but the rest just stare at me. I can tell why, they all where top of the line clothes. I'm standing here in this:

Ratty skinny black jeans with holes in them, red converse, a grey lose fit band tee from a concert and my hair has been let down from its pony tail holder and is everywhere at once.

"Okay, see ya" I say walking away; I really hope I didn't just agree to let them come…

**Yes! My first chapter. I'm deff making this multi-chaptered so keep reading and the next'll be here soon. R&R!**


	2. Little red cups and black 'n blue balls

_This is it_

Asuna Karata POV

After I left the diner I went back to my tiny crummy little apartment on the top floor of the building. It's room 376, and is next to the door to the roof. Like days today, cool fall days, I like to go up and look at the city; I can even see the clock tower at Ouran High School.

For the party I'm wearing the same dark skinny jeans but with a black tank top. I don't want to have sweaty armpits showing through a t-shirt, I'm playing with the band tonight. I play lead guitar, and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself.

The party already started, it's on the roof of a REALLY tall abandoned apartment building, and it's so beautiful; the stars are coming out as the sky gets darker.

The place is packed; everybody's hands are full with their drink and another hand around their date.

I happen to see a very handsome blonde hair boy with his hands around Haruhi, dancing. Way to go Tamaki!

I look around to see the host club has scattered. Honey is still on Mori's shoulders as countless girls fawn over them. The twins are doing their 'gay' act and the rest of the girls are eating it up. I don't see Kyoya.

There he is in the corner, observing everybody like he's too good to dance. Ugh, what a prude.

The crowd quiets down as I tap the micro phone, I have my guitar hanging on my by its strap and it's time to start.

"Hellooo, Earth to Tokyo! Would you guys shut up already?" I yelled into it. Everybody watched me. "About time!" I said and strummed the first note on my guitar loudly to start, from there it went fine. I played and every once in a while did a little back up singing but that's it.

I could see the host club was surprised. I walked off the stage into the crowd of already drunken idiots. I see Honey holding his little red cup. He's had a couple no doubt; he's sliding off Mori's shoulders.

"Honey what you are thinking!" I yell to him, turning Mori around to face me.

"Sakura, you have GOTS to TRY this Pu-unch!" He punched the air for emphasis.

"You stupid little kid, the punch is spiked! It always is!" Mori's face goes white.

"Pshh," says Honey, waving his hand, "that's cra-zay-zay-zayy.., what was I saying?" he ask slurring his words.

"Lemme find the others so we can get you outa here, Mori don't let him have any more." Mori nodded and I was off on my quest. I see Haruhi and Tamaki over by the punch, damn them.

"Guys, Honey's drunk, and Mori looks like a ghost, oh and it looks like those two have already passes out." I say pointing to what looks like two red head blobs laying and sleeping on the couch that a couple (or not) would usually be making out on by now.

"Oh, they just passed out form exhaustion, dance contest." Says Haruhi. Tamaki won't speak to me. He's still bitter about the diner. I sighed,

"You guys should get Honey home; I'll find Mr. Party Pooper." And so I set off on my quest to find the one and only guy not having a good time. It wasn't hard, though it looks like he was enjoying himself a little. He was talking to a group of people, who were of course drunk, but people nonetheless.

"Time to go hotshot, Honey's drunk and the twins passed out." I said to him. He just stared at me and grinned.

"Figures, honey will go for anything edible." He chuckled. I guess he had a drink or two because he let his 'I'm so nice' façade down. Well, I guess eh never had one around me, he was pretty rude at the diner.

Just then some idiot put his arms around me form behind, "hey baby lets party," he slurred.

I kneed him, still from behind, in the groin and turned around for an uppercut, which left him with a black eye. "Shit! You bitch!" He screamed, and trotted off.

"You okay?" asked Kyoya,

"Fine" I say, "Let's goes."

Before we got to the door leading off the roof to meet Haruhi and the others at the car, the guy I had just beat up was standing before me, blocking my way.

Before I could do anything, he hit me, hard across the face. Then he grabbed the collar of my shirt and slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. Someone dancing stepped on my ankle and I screamed.

The next thing I know Kyoya has picked me up in his arms carrying me down the stairs to the car, all the while I saw the guy that had just hit me on the ground unconscious and left with what looked like a broken nose.

I didn't say anything as he carried me to the car and dropped me in the back seat. He slammed the door and didn't get in but went into the car parked next to us. I was too exhausted to even move.

When he got back he said, "Haruhi and the others are taking Mori's car. Haruhi has asked me to let you stay at my house so we can get someone to look at your ankle.

"I'm fine, just take me to my place." I stated rather harshly.

He was already pulling out of our space when he said, "Haruhi has informed me that you live alone, and I agree with her that you should be looked after tonight, especially to get that cut above your eye helped.

I touched the space above my eye to find that he was right. It had been sliced open by the guy's rings; luckily it doesn't feel like I have a black eye. I lay back in the seat, the car smells like Kyoya. _Hmm, I wonder when I realized what Kyoya smelled like…_ I thought.

The smell was of old spice and leather. A rather odd combination for a filthy rich kid, but wonderful. _No its not, he's a prude, nothing is wonderful about him. _Damn, my conscious is right, I shouldn't be here. But wait, I think we are here.

And I was right; we were pulling up to a giant white house. The estate huge, and the garden was fantastic, the little lights set up around it twinkled like stars.

This time a man came around the gate to the house and opened the door for us, Kyoya cam around and picked me up in his arms again.

"Hey. I'm fine now let me down!" I yelled at him, swatting him with my hand. But he didn't.

As soon as were in the house, he hands me off to a doctor with, like, ten nurses that all looked prepped for surgery.

"Don't you think this is a little drastic?" I spit at Kyoya. Damn him, how am I supposed to be taken seriously while some guy I never met before is putting me on a gurney!

"You can never be too careful." he spits back as I'm strapped in.

"This is kidnapping! Call the police, call my lawyer, and call the fucking FBI!" I screamed struggling to get myself off this stupid gurney.

"There's no need for foul language, that's no way to behave as a lady." He says towering over me, after all, I am on a FREAKING GURNEY. _It's not that bad having him hovering over me…_Shut up self conscious!

"Your gonna be resembling a lady soon when I'm done with you! This doctor will have to amputate your black and blue balls if you don't let me go!"

"So vulgar," he states, and struts away, leaving me in the hands of some psycho doctor and his evil henchman.

Damn him…

**Hoped you like it! REVIEW!!!**


	3. Moonlight Sonata and Imsomniacs

_This is it_

Asuna Karata POV

After that psycho doctor finished wrapping my ankle (it's just a sprain) and had put a small bandage over the cut on my eye (I took it off, the thing make it hard to blink) they put me in a huge master bedroom with silk sheets, a chandelier, a lavish dresser with a gold framed mirror, and bathroom connected to it.

The maid gave me this little white night dress, and since I had nothing else, I put it on. It stopped below the knees and was silk, with little frilly lace around the bodice. I really hope Kyoya didn't pick this out…

Any way its midnight and I'm not sleeping. I never sleep. I'm an insomniac, I don't sleep. At least that much, I might get an hour or two ever night once I literally pass out.

So I decide to do a little exploring of the estate.

I open the door to the hall way only for it to creak like the thing was 200 years old. Damn rich bastards, don't they know to use grease on the hinges?

So I'm walking down the hall, its pitch black by the way, and there are dozens of doors on either side of me. Which one to pick? Hmmmmm…

Then I see two doors connected to make a grand entrance. I decide to start there; maybe it's the kitchen…

I open it and see a ballroom. The floors are multicolored marble and the room is mostly empty, except for a stand off to the side with a boom box, of course it's not a stand, I see, but a maid's cart, with cleaning supplies on it.

They must be around here somewhere. I wonder why they have a boom box.

I look up to see the biggest crystal chandelier in the whole wide world. The thing must be worth millions. They won't mind if I use it.

I look around and quickly turned on the lights but dimmed them so no one would see the light form under the door. I went over to the boom box and pressed play.

Guess what came on? The Moonlight Sonata, and then I was dancing. A waltz of course, I put my arms up like I'm holding someone and twirl around the room. I can't help it.

My eyes are closed and I thank god nobody else is here. It's not really a dancing song, but I feel in the mood for a slow waltz anyway.

I try to imagine someone is actually dancing with me, with his arms around me tight.

Suddenly I'm dancing much better than I was; I'm focusing on the music so I guess that must be it. But I feel warmer some how, I don't want to open my eyes, thinking it would ruin the song.

But I do, and who do I see but Kyoya, holding and dancing with me. I pull away so were a good distance apart.

"What the hell!" I ask him. He totally just had to interrupt me. God this is so embarrassing. How long had he been watching me before he cut in?

"I should be asking you. What are you doing?" He asked arms crossed.

"You can't just cut in like that you imbecile!" I screamed.

"What do you mean cut in? You were dancing by yourself." He said dumfounded.

"What?" I asked confused. Oh, right. He's right; I wasn't actually dancing with anyone. Wow, that's embarrassing.

"Oh, right." I say.

"What are you doing up?" He inquires. "Better yet what are you doing in here?"

Why is he only like this around me? He always pretends to be so nice around other people. Not the host club of course, he's himself around them, but still. Am I not good enough for him to want me to like him? What is with him? Why is he only like this to me?

"None of your business." I tell him, crossing my arms now.

"Well it is, it's my house!" He yells and dramatically motions around showing me what's his.

"I don't sleep, and I just wanted to look around, I guess." I whisper hoping he didn't really hear me that well and will just move on.

"You mean you couldn't sleep." He corrected me.

"No, I mean I DON'T sleep." I say mad at him now for trying to revise what I said.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"God what's with all the damn questions? What is this, Jeopardy?" I say throwing up my hands and fast walking to the door to get away from him. _No, go back you idiot and talk, he's actually showing an interest in you!!!_ NO. I tell my self.

Before I can get to the double doors leading back to the hall way, he's in front of them blocking my way.

"Is your ankle bothering you, do you need me to get the doctor?" He says turning around to call him.

"No! My ankle's fine." I yell, gaining back his attention. "I just don't sleep."

He burrows his eyes brows and looks at me curiously.

I sigh, "I'm an insomniac." I tell him.

He looks at me intently and walks towards me so were only a foot apart.

"Then why did you bother to put your night gown on?" He asks.

How is he so unfazed by this? Maybe he's just playing it down.

"It's silk, when will the next chance I'll have to wear silk again?" I ask shrugging my shoulders.

He chuckles, "You really shouldn't be in here, my father came home a while ago from a trip, you're lucky he didn't hear you. He would have kicked you out thinking you were a maid dancing in a stolen night gown." He says chuckling to himself again.

"Fine," I say making my way to the door again.

"SHIT!" I yell, my ankles buckling below me as I fall to the grown. Kyoya catches me by my arms and pull me up so I'm facing him. We are way to close for comfort.

"You must have worsened your ankle while you were dancing." He says looking down at it. I had stupidly taken off the bandages and now it's all swollen.

"Damn," I mutter to myself looking down at it. Suddenly I'm in Kyoya's arms again and was in the hallway on the way to my room.

"Hey! Put me down!" I demand. He just keeps walking, tightening his grip on me. He's right. I really shouldn't be walking on it. I sigh deeply and lean back in his arms, relaxing. The music is still on in the ball room and it carries all way down so I can still just barley hear it.

_It's so warm._ I think to myself. Before I can stop it, my eyes are fluttering closed and I fall asleep in his arms.

Me, and insomniac, fell asleep in Kyoya's arms.

I am never gonna live this down.

**LIKE IT??? THEN REVIEWW!!!**


	4. Blueberries and Chocolate chips

_This is it_

Asuna Karata POV

I wake up in silk sheets, so what goes through my mind but WHAT THE HELL.

Of course I realize that no, I wasn't kidnapped, and no, I didn't die. I'm at Kyoyas house, in my bed. _My bed?_ No, wait it's his bed, just my room. Well I guess it's not my room either but I'm just staying here…Damn it, it doesn't matter.

The light is sneaking its way through the curtains covering the bay windows to the right of my bed. I take in my surroundings. Like I said before, its silk sheets but I notice the bed is kind sized, maybe even bigger. Above me is a chandelier, and to my left in a dresser with a gold framed mirror and red cushioned vintage seat.

The floor is carpeted, and I sit up in bed and turn around so my feet touch the floor. Getting up, I walk to the bathroom through a mahogany door. It's basically carved all of marble, white of course.

There's a steam shower with a glass sliding door. The mirror covers the entire wall, and the counter is covered with makeup, toiletries, and so many brands of perfume it's like a convenience store.

So I start getting ready. I take a long shower and go back out to the bedroom to search the dresser. It's filled with designer clothing. Most of which I've never heard. I see some vintage stuff and decide on a short dark blue dress with short sleeves that's button down, and black stockings.

I add my converse sneakers form the other night and the chunky jewelry also and I have an outfit that screams me.

Putting on my shoes was too much of a challenge around my swollen ankle, so since I'm indoors I decide to go barefoot.

Leaving my room and wondering down the hall, now lighted unlike last night, I was in stockings so I was able to slide on the floors. I find at the end of the hall is a long extravagant stair well.

Since my ankle is swollen I don't think they'll mind if I slide down the railing…

Oww, that didn't work. I made it all the way down but I landed on my butt after realizing I couldn't land on my feet 'cause of my ankle.

Oh, I smell pancakes. I'm never wrong. I limp down the corridor past paintings on either side of me probably worth thousands, and find the kitchen.

It's like a dream. The counters are all marble, again, there are four electric ovens, three stoves, five stainless steel chef sized fridges, a set of sinks, and an island in the middle of it all.

I see the young blonde maid to my right (maybe thirty) is making pancakes.

I look around and go through some drawers to find chocolate chips, and then raid the fridge, unnoticed, for blueberries.

"Mind if I add these?" I ask her. She doesn't hear me. I tap her on the shoulder her and ask her again. She motions to me that she can't hear. I smile and start talking to her in sign language.

_Do you mind if I flip the pancakes? _I sign

_No, go ahead. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to sign? _She answered

_Both my parents had a genetic disease causing them to lose their hearing. They passed away when I was younger, but I only lost hearing in one ear. _I signed back

_I'm so sorry to hear that._

_Its fine, I'm glad they taught me. I love signing, but I can never find anyone else who is fluent. _I signed again. _If you don't mind me asking, how were you able to become a maid here with your disability?_

_Master Oortori prefers his staff not to speak, so I was immediately given the job!_

I took the spatula and started flipping pancakes, adding blueberries and chocolate chips all the while

When they were done I sat on a stool at the island and started digging in, while the maid cleaned up. I felt bad but she signed that I really shouldn't help her.

"Well don't those look good?" A voice form behind me says. Kyoya of course.

"They're delicious, I am a master chef." I answered.

He looked confused for a minute. "How did you get Ms. Asagina to let you cook. She never lets anyone cook. I am sorry to say that she is deaf, and may not have understood what you were doing here.

"She's deaf not stupid." I spat

I tapped on Ms. Asagina's shoulder and started to sign.

_Is Kyoya always this dense?_

_He is a rather smart boy, but he doesn't know how to act around me. I suppose its a little nerve racking, not knowing if the person around you understands you or not._

_He's such an idiot._

_Really, I got the impression that you liked him, maybe more then a friend._

_Why the hell would you think that?_

_Well, you didn't deny it did you?_

_Well, I am now. I do not like him as anything. I don't like him at all. He's such a prude._

_Don't you think you're being a little judgmental?_

_Don't you think you're being a little nosy?_

_Honey, I'm a maid. It's my job. What's really fun is that they don't know that I can read lips! I know everything that goes on in this house._

_Everything?_

_Yes, like how I know that you and Master Kyoya were dancing in the ballroom…  
_

_That was your cart!_

_Yes, I could tell you two liked each other, you can't deny it._

_I can and I will._

_Well, you should at least explain how you know sign, because he looks pretty confused right now._

She was right. He was just staring at us, probably trying to decipher what we were saying.

"Like I said, she's deaf, not stupid." I say turning back around to eat my breakfast. Ms. Asagina leaves the room and Kyoya sits at the other end of the island so he's across from me.

"Where did you learn to sign?" He asked. I sighed,

"My parents, I'm deaf in one ear." I answered; I really don't feel like going into detail right now.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said, smirking at him.

"Do you have work today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No." I answered.

"Good, after school I'll have a car pick you up, Haruhi has asked that you come see the host club this after noon for yourself."

**Hoped you liked it!! Sorry it took a little longer than usual. R&R!!!**


	5. Ouran and that stupid computer

_This is it_

Asuna POV

After breakfast, we didn't speak again. We just headed to his car and had his driver drive us to our schools. He was dropped off at Ouran, and I made him let me out before we got to my school.

My ankle isn't swollen any more, I can actually fit it in a shoe, but it still hurts like hell. The car Kyoya sent was waiting outside school had ended. I kept walking. I was sooo not going to be seen in that thing, half the kids at my PUBLIC school would mug me right there if they thought I had any money.

So I walked on a sprained ankle. And now it hurts MORE, if that's even possible. I walked a couple miles actually. The fresh autumn air was just so nice; my favorite sound in the world is the sound of the winds rattling the dried leaves together while there still in the trees. The colors are so beautiful; it was easy to walk all the way to Ouran.

Of course I had to go through the gate where cars usually went through. I told him the host club was expecting me, he gave me this look like I was mentally handicapped. He dialed a few numbers and talked to someone on the phone.

"_Yes, Master Kyoya? Yes, I have a girl here who says your host club is expecting her, with your permission I'll send her out… (some one on the other line talks)…of course Mr. Oortori…yes I understand…so sorry for the mix up…I understand…no she walked…yes, goodbye sir."_

He told me to go threw and opened the gate, pretty bitterly if you ask me. I walked up to the first building and just wandered through the halls. Everything was so fancy. It seems more like a palace than a school.

The walls are decorated with priceless art, and the ceilings were carved of angels and clouds. It was all so magnificent. It's a shame these kids take it for granted. I bet no one even knows there are angels above them.

Walking up the winding stair case wasn't fun though, soooo many stairs, especially on my now swollen again ankle (thanks to my walk.) Then I saw it. Music Room 3.

I opened the doors to rose petals swirling in my face. Inside were all the hosts courting they're customers. Each was at a table or by the window or couches, having tea and talking, really just charming the girls.

I swear the pitch of these girls voices around these guys can't even be topped by opera singers.

"Asuna!" Haruhi yelled, leaving the girls fawning over her (now dressed as a him) to come wrap me in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! You were supposed to be here ages ago!"

Now all the girls were staring at me. The other hosts have gathered around me to hear why I was so late. I hate being stared at, there's not even that much to look at.

I'm wearing my curls down, and I have on brown cuffed boots with ratty light jean shorts and a red tank with a grey hoodie.

"Miss Karata decided to walk here." Kyoya stated, over by the couch typing away on his computer.

"Oh Asuna! That's miles away, what are you thinking!" Haruhi yelled.

"Haruhi, is this you're girlfriend?" Asked one of the girls that had been fawning over him.

"No, Asuna and I have been friends since...forever." She answered.

The girls, now gathered around us too, let out a sigh of relief.

"So you're a public school girl?!?" Spoke another of the girls.

"Well, yeah." I answered. This led on to a bunch of whispering between all the girls.

"Let's not pester Miss Karata now." Kyoya said walking towards us; the hosts and their guests then go into their previous positions, and Kyoya turns towards me to say something.

"So, what do you think of the host club. We would be in cosplay but Haruhi was self-conscious about you seeing her that way." He says to me.

"She's right to do so; I would probably make fun of her for the rest of her life." I answered back.

Kyoya smiled to himself and went back to the table to continue whatever he was doing on his computer, leaving me to wander around.

A bunch of girls fawn over Kyoya, now caring that their interrupting his work.

_How could they like him? He's so weird, half the time he's totally fake, and the other half he's such an ass; the guy is so hot n' cold I just don't get him at all. But then again why would I want to? _

Wallowing in my thoughts, I sneak out the door and start wondering around the campus, just thinking.

_Why did he even want me to come? He just let all his rich girly customers see me and then left for his work, he's so stupid. _

I think about his family compared to mine. He has a father that basically doesn't know he exists, but at least he has one.

_I wonder what he would do if he knew about my parents. They died when I was only three from their disease, that's what brought them together though, they had something in common. _

_After that I was in foster care. Every once in a while I would be put in a bad family, and got slapped around a bit. I have a few scars but I always got out pretty fast before anything worse happened. _

_His company is a police force, and I have a record bigger than a serial killer. I've shop lifted multiple times, of course I didn't have any money and anything to eat so it was justified._

_I've been caught drinking, in a 21 or older club, been arrested for assaulting an officer (who hit on me first), and resisting arrest. Okay, that one was my fault but I didn't feel like spending the night in a jail cell._

_Why am I even thinking about him? The idiot only knows I exist because of Haruhi anyways._

Just then, as I was walking towards the school gate to leave, not being needed any more, I looked behind me to take another last look at the clock tower, only to find Kyoya standing behind me.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked.

"You seemed so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb you, but I came to make sure the guard lets you leave without any trouble, he might think you snuck in. The guard who let you in left, and you don't exactly fit in." He told me.

_Why does what he says bug me so much?_

"Point taken, but I'm fine." I told him turning around, I notice now were in the garden surrounded by beautiful flowers. Damn romantic atmosphere.

"What point?" He asks, tugging on my arm and turning me back around.

"That I don't belong here, I know that okay." I say trying to leave again but his grip on my arm tightens.

"That's not what I meant, you just don't exactly look like you go to Ouran." He states, his face hard and cold, staring down at me.

"Yeah, I got that too." I spat back.

"Why do you insist on taking everything I say the wrong way?" He says

"Why do you insist on not letting me leave, I really need to go." I told him.

"Well you can't anyways, you haven't noticed yet but you're limping again, and Haruhi says as long as you're hurt you have to stay with me."

_Shit…_


	6. Keyboards and Goodmornings

_This is it_

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is!**

Asuna POV

Kyoya took me to the hospital after our little talk after seeing my swollen ankle. It's broken. Now I'm LIVING with Kyoya until the brace comes off.

After the driver took me back to Kyoya's place, I realized he wasn't there. He was out with the host club, working.

Now it's maybe two in the morning, and I'm wondering the halls of the estate. They're illuminated by the moon shining through the windows on the right. My clothes were brought over so I'm in green girl boxers and a black tank.

I really shouldn't be walking on my ankle but what else am I suppose to do stuck in my room awake all night? Suddenly I hear typing.

I take a peak through the door on my left, to find it leads to a study. It's a large round room, kinda like the oval office, with book shelves all around. There was a large wooden desk in front of me with Kyoya sitting behind it working. I front of it were two couches perpendicular to the desk with a coffee table in between.

He doesn't notice me, too stuck in his damn computer. I tiptoe over to one of the couches and lie down. Before I know it I'm asleep, and then I wake up what seems like two seconds later.

I look up to see Kyoya staring at me from behind his desk.

"Go back to work." I say sleepily.

"Did you actually fall asleep?" He asks.

"I think it's your stupid keyboard, the noise puts me to sleep, now keep typing."

Then it was silent, I can just feel him looking at me, but a second later I hear the clicking of the keyboard again. I fall asleep.

This becomes a regular thing. The next night I sneak back into the study and find a blanket and a couple extra pillows on the couch. That week I slept every night. Kyoya and I haven't spoken in a while. He's always gone to Ouran early, before I even wake up.

His driver drops me off a couple blocks from school and I walk the rest of the way, and I just do homework and hand around with the maid before going into the study to sleep.

During the middle of the night I feel like I'm floating. Someone is carrying me. I find myself being laid down on my bed and tucked in, but I don't want them to go, they were so warm.

I tug on their arm and won't let go. Eventually they give up and lie on top of the covers, but the night is cold and they slip underneath with me. Soon enough their arms are around my waist, their chest against my back and head fitted into the crook of my neck.

I don't even remember wondering who it was. I think I knew.

The next morning I wake up in Kyoya's arms. I'm facing him, and I can't help but stare. He's so much less of a jerk when he's asleep.

His grip around me tightens, and his eyelids flutter open.

"Morning sleepy head, mind letting me go?" I whispered.

He grins, but tries to hide it and let's go and gets off the bed to fast for me to notice. He was out the door within seconds. Why? I don't know. He smiled, so why did he leave so suddenly.

Of course, I was just a commoner.

I skipped school that day and decided it was time for me to go home. I went to my apartment, a three roomed, a kitchen, bedroom, and living room. I just hung out on the couch all day, till I heard a knock on the door.

I open the door in my sweats and a rather tight white tank to find Kyoya, looking really mad.

"You can't just get up and leave while you're still hurt. It's my responsibility to be taking care of you, and you are to come back to my home now." He stated gripping my wrist.

"No one is responsible for me; you're not obligated to do anything. Your job is done so leave me alone!" I said snatching my wrist away.

"I have a responsibility to the host club, and the host club has asked me to take care of you; therefore, you will come back."

"I will not. I don't need your stupid fancy doctors, and I don't need your stupid mood swings!" I yelled.

"I have to act mature, sorry if that eludes you, but that's the way it is, I can't be careless." He says, now I'm pissed.

"So being a decent guy is careless? At least explaining yourself is careless? Actually telling people what you feel instead of acting like a fucking robot! That's careless? Fine, be careless, I'm sick of it. I'm sick not being careless. For some stupid reason I care!" I yell, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Care about what," he asks, "yourself?"

"You, idiot, I care about you!"

He stops snapping back. No comeback. I don't open my eyes, afraid of what I'll see.

I feel warm lips on mine. His arms wind around my waist and the kiss is almost so hard it's painful, but so desperate it's wonderful. My hand is on the back of his neck pulling him farther into me, and the other is clutching the shirt on his chest.

He pulls back, gasping. I've never seen him so…human…before.

He leans back down and softly kisses me again, then leans his forehead against mine; all this in the door way of the apartment.

"I care about you to." he confesses back to me in a whisper, gripping me tighter, afraid that comment would scare me away.

I let go of his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him, and he put his arms around me to do the same. We stayed like that for who knows how long.

I led him back inside, and we laid down on the couch in each others arms, just talking. I told him about my past, and he tells me of his future.

We talk about the host club and Haruhi's relationship with Tamaki,

And eventually, without a care or worry left in the world, we both fall asleep in each others arms.

**And that's all folks!! Hoped you liked it. Please review!! I might do this in Kyoya POV so tell me if you think it's a good idea!!**


	7. The diner girl and the prude

**EPILOGUE**

Every day after school I go to work, I go back to my apartment, and I wait. Sometimes I do my homework, other times I just watch TV.

What am I waiting for? Why to go to sleep of course.

Every day Kyoya comes to my apartment and does the work he usually does at home on his computer, in my room on his laptop.

This of course was the only way I can get to sleep. We soon discovered that it was ONLY Kyoya's typing that put me to sleep. I don't know why, but I'm so damn glad.

When I'm asleep, and he finishes working he sneaks into bed with me; it's become sort of a ritual. No we don't sleep, sleep together, but we do FALL asleep.

By the time I wake up in the morning he's gone, but its okay. He drops by at work to order food and visit. And I bring the host club to parties more often. Only this time I spend my time with Kyoya.

So now I'm in bed, almost asleep when he slips in beside me.

"I love you," he whispers, thinking I can't hear. I turn around to face him and smash my lips against his. This is the first time we've made out in bed, and if Kyoya hadn't pushed himself off from on top of me, who knows how far I would have let him go.

I look him in the eyes. He's towering over me, his body flush against fine with my head on the pillows.

"I love you too you stupid prude," I whisper to him, with my eyes shut.

I feel his warm lips on me again, and I can't help but smile against them.


End file.
